Der Tag danach
by EllenSnape
Summary: Severus Snape und Remus Lupin sind schon lange ein Paar...Sirius Black kommt nach 12 Jahren aus Askaban und Albus Dumbledore gewährt ihm Unterschlupf...da ist Ärger vorprogrammiert... Info: Ich habe mich nicht an die zeitlichen Abläufe von JKR gehalten


Zuerst möchte ich Lorelei Lee danken, ohne die ich erst gar nicht mit der Fic angefangen hätte. Auch danke ich ihr für den Zauberspruch, den ich mir für diese Geschichte ausleihen durfte. 

Ich bedanke mich bei M für´s „drüberlesen" und für einige wertvolle Tipps!

Disclaimer: Alles, außer Max und dem eben erwähnten Zauberspruch, gehört J.K. Rowling.

Der Tag danach 

„Wo ist dieses verdammte Rezept? Ich weiß genau, dass ich es eben noch gesehen habe!"

Severus Snape wühlte verbissen in der Ablage seines Schreibtisches, wobei er nicht gerade sanft seinen Raben Max von einem Stapel Blätter schubste.

„Vielleicht hat Max es gefressen, nur um dich daran zu erinnern, etwas netter zu ihm zu sein, Darling." Remus Lupin lehnte im Türrahmen und gähnte herzhaft. Wie gerne hätte er noch ein wenig geschlafen, denn die letzte Nacht hatte ihm einiges abverlangt. Er spürte, wie sein Körper schon wieder reagierte, als er an diese absolut wundervollen Stunden zurückdachte.

Doch mit einem rasenden Severus im Arbeitszimmer nebenan war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Dieser Mann konnte sich wirklich um 180 Grad drehen! Eben noch das zärtlichste Wesen auf Erden und jetzt...

„Wieso läufst du noch im Morgenmantel rum? Hör auf zu grinsen und helf mir lieber suchen...und nenn mich nicht Darling!"

Die Suche ging weiter und Remus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen, Severus. Ich habe heute erst zur zweiten Stunde Unterricht. Hagrid hat um eine Zusatzstunde gebeten, weil er mit den Kindern in den Wald wollte. Und wenn du das Rezept für deinen neuen Vielsaft-Trank suchst, das liegt auf deinem Nachttisch!"

Schnell hauchte er dem verdutzten Zaubertränkemeister einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Ein leises Gemurmel wie „Gryffindors!" und „mein frühes Ende!" begleitete ihn.

Auf dem Weg durch die Kerker bis hin zum Speisesaal fluchte Severus noch immer.

Die Zeit, die für die Sucherei draufgegangen war, hätte er sich wirklich sparen können. Wie konnte Remus nur immer so ruhig bleiben, wenn er selbst schon auf dem besten Wege war, irgendetwas oder –jemanden an die Wand zu schmeißen?

Wie war es überhaupt so weit gekommen, dass er seit nunmehr fast 5 Jahren in einer festen Beziehung lebte – noch dazu mit einem Mann?

Er erinnerte sich noch genau.

Albus hatte Remus, nachdem die Wogen sich geglättet hatten und es eigentlich keinen mehr interessierte, wieder zurückgeholt.

Er fand einfach niemanden, der qualifiziert genug für dieses wichtige Fach „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" war. Von Snape mal ganz abgesehen. Albus wollte ihn nicht mit einem zusätzlichen Fach überfordern. Vielleicht einmal, wenn Voldemort besiegt wäre.

„Bis dahin schmore ich längst in der Hölle, oder schlimmeres", dachte Severus frustriert.

Er und Remus hatten nach einigem Hin und her so etwas wie Waffenstillstand vereinbart und versuchten so gut es ging zusammenzuarbeiten.

Nun ja...so gut es ging, eben.

Manchmal konnte einem der Gryffindor mit seiner Engelsgeduld und seiner Ruhe wirklich auf die Nerven gehen. Aber er merkte, wie er selbst ruhiger wurde, wenn Lupin in seiner Nähe war, und das gefiel ihm.

An einem der vielen Abenden, wo die beiden Lehrer zusammen bei einer Flasche Wein saßen, bemerkte Severus diese unglaublich schönen Augen...bernsteinfarben...hatte er die schon immer? Warum fiel ihm das erst jetzt auf? Und überhaupt: Dieses Lächeln war doch vorher anders, oder?

Es wurden noch 2 weitere Flaschen geleert. Dabei wurde viel geredet und Snape ließ sich sogar ab und zu dazu hinreißen zu lachen.

Es musste schon so um die 2 Uhr morgens gewesen sein, als Severus aus dem Badezimmer kam und Remus plötzlich im Schlafzimmer stand. Aber anstatt sich zu verabschieden und sich für den schönen Abend zu bedanken, wie der Tränkemeister es eigentlich erwartet hatte, fing der Kerl an sich auszuziehen!

Einfach so, ohne ein Wort!

Snape konnte die beachtliche Erektion schon von der Badezimmertür aus sehen. Komischerweise fühlte er auf einmal etwas ähnliches in seiner Hose heranwachsen.

Und was tue ich? Anstatt ihn achtkantig mitsamt seinen abgetragenen Klamotten rauszuschmeißen? Ich ziehe mich auch aus, wir legen uns in mein Bett und haben den besten Sex, seid ich zurückdenken kann, dachte Severus immer noch ungläubig.

Nicht, dass ich schon viele Männer hatte, dachte er weiter, aber immerhin mehr als Frauen... einfach nur nervtötend diese Weiber!.

Severus war am nächsten Morgen dann still und heimlich aufgestanden und schon mal frühstücken gegangen. Remus hatte ihn natürlich beim Essen gefragt, ob sie nicht mal darüber reden sollten.

Und er hatte nur geantwortet: „Worüber?"

Seitdem waren sie irgendwie wie selbstverständlich zusammen. Trafen sich oft, auch über Nacht, was irgendwie keinem so recht aufzufallen schien.

Es sei denn, man beobachtete genau, was einige wohl auch taten, aber es anscheinend nicht ans schwarze Brett hingen.

Zu dieser Zeit hatte er auch diesen komischen Raben gefunden. Irgendwann nachts, als er von einem Todessertreffen wiederkam, lag das Häufchen Elend fast erfroren im Schnee und krächzte immer wieder etwas vor sich hin, dass sich wie „Max" anhörte.

Nun teilte er praktisch mit 2 Tieren sein Leben. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Black und er könnte einen Zoo aufmachen!

Aber der saß ja sicher verwahrt in Askaban... Merlin sei Dank!

Endlich in der Eingangshalle angekommen, stieß er, noch ganz in Gedanken, mit einem Schüler zusammen.

„Das sind 5 Punkte von Ravenclaw, Mr. Martin, und passen Sie das nächste Mal auf, wohin Sie gehen!", rief Snape aufgebracht. Das hatte er jetzt gebraucht!

Der verschreckte Schüler brauchte einen Moment, bis er seinen Weg wieder fortsetzen konnte.

In der großen Halle ging es um diese Zeit schon zu wie im Taubenschlag.

Schüler kamen und gingen, einige wirkten noch recht verschlafen, aber die meisten schienen bestens gelaunt und taten sich ordentlich Frühstück auf.

Die Tür flog auf und Snape fegte mit wehendem Umhang an den Tischen vorbei und kämpfte sich zum Lehrertisch durch. Nach einem ordentlichen Koffeinstoß ließ sich der kommende Unterrichtstag vielleicht besser ertragen

Nach dem Abendessen trafen sich Severus und Remus in den Kerkern. Sie wollten zusammen Hausarbeiten korrigieren und danach noch eine Flasche Wein trinken.

„Wo waren die Schüler bloß, als das Hirn verteilt wurde?", Snape verarbeitete ordentlich rote Tinte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Max", krächzte Max oben vom Bücherregal und knabberte weiter an seinem Keks.

„Wer hat dich denn gefragt?" Severus warf dem Vogel vernichtende Blicke zu. „Und wer hat dir überhaupt erlaubt, von den Keksen zu essen?"

„Max!", wiederholte der Vogel.

„Gleich hole ich dich von dem verdammten Regal runter und dann kannst du was erleben!"

„Ihr beiden ladet mich hoffentlich zur Hochzeit ein.. man könnte meinen, ihr wärt schon ewig verheiratet!" Remus grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, während er den kleinen Streit verfolgte.

Severus sah Remus lange in die Augen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit flüsterte er: „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe mein Herz schon an jemand anderen verloren."

Remus stieg die Röte ins Gesicht und ein wohliges Schaudern durchströmte ihn. Der Gryffindor liebte den Slytherin wirklich über alles und konnte manchmal, wenn er an die Nacht vor fast 5 Jahren zurückdachte, nur erstaunt den Kopf schütteln.

Sicher, er hatte vorgehabt, Severus seine Liebe zu gestehen und ihn zu verführen...aber bei Merlin...doch nicht so!

„Wenn es dir natürlich lieber ist, dass ich mit einem Raben zusammen wäre, dann..."

„Was?...Ja...äh... Nein, natürlich nicht! Sorry Sev, ich war gerade ganz in Gedanken."

Remus stand von seinem Stuhl auf, legte die Schreibfeder beiseite und setzte sich halb auf die Kante von Snapes Schreibtisch.

„Sag mal, wie lange brauchst du eigentlich noch? Ich denke da gerade an etwas, dass uns beiden jetzt sehr viel mehr Spaß machen würde!"

Er rutschte näher zu Severus hin und küsste ihn auf die Nase.

„Remus! Hör mit dem Blödsinn auf!", der Slytherin schaute ärgerlich auf den Tintenklecks, der nun das Pergament zierte.

Der Werwolf dachte gar nicht daran und küsste sich ein Stück weiter nach unten.

Als sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen, gab der Tränkelehrer seinen Widerstand stöhnend auf.

Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und sie begannen langsam, sich die Roben zu öffnen.

„Severus? Remus? Seit ihr hier?" Die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore erklang aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer.

Mit einem schmatzendem Geräusch wurde der Kuss schnell beendet.

Ziemlich außer Atem nestelten die beiden Lehrer an ihren Roben, um die Knöpfe zügig wieder zu zumachen.

„Große Güte Albus! Werde ich es noch einmal erleben, dass du ganz normal zur Tür reinkommst, wie andere Leute auch?" Severus war noch immer mit seinen Knöpfen beschäftigt.

„Ich schätze, dann wäre es auch nicht schneller gegangen!"

Sie schauten sich verblüfft an und gingen eiligst wieder zu ihren Stühlen zurück, damit ihre schon sichtbare Wölbung, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen abzeichnete, möglichst unentdeckt blieb.

Woher wusste Albus das denn jetzt wieder? Das war doch eigentlich unmöglich!

Aber Severus hatte mit den Jahren gelernt, dass in seinem Leben eigentlich nichts unmöglich war.

„Würdet ihr beiden bitte in mein Büro kommen?" Das Gesicht des Schulleiters schwebte grünlich-neblig im Kamin und sah irgendwie nicht so fröhlich aus wie sonst.

„Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt!" rief Severus ins Wohnzimmer hinein und das Gesicht verschwand.

Remus Lupin zog sich seine Robe wieder halbwegs in Form und auch Severus hatte es endlich geschafft, seine vielen Knöpfe zu schließen.

„Bin mal gespannt, was jetzt wieder los ist. Wann hat man hier bloß mal seine Ruhe! Und wenn er mir auch nur ein Zitronenbonbon..."

„Sev!...Jetzt lass uns doch erst mal hören, was er will. Dann kannst du dich immer noch in deiner liebenswürdigen Art für die nette Einladung bedanken.", unterbrach ihn Remus lächelnd.

Schweigend gingen sie durch die leeren Gänge bis zu Albus´ Geheimtür.

„Schokofrösche!" knurrte Severus, worauf Remus schon wieder grinsen musste.

Die steinerne Wendeltreppe brachte sie sicher nach oben.

„Ah, ihr Lieben...schön, dass ihr es so schnell einrichten konntet."

Dumbledore zwinkerte und lud die beiden ein, sich auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Der Slytherin blickte hilfesuchend zur Decke, Lupin nahm dankend an.

„Also, was soll ich lange drum herum reden! Komm raus, mein Junge!" Der Schulleiter machte eine einladende Geste Richtung Vorhang.

Dieser raschelte leise und hervor trat eine ziemlich ausgemergelte Gestalt.

Während Remus vor Schreck sein Bonbon aspirierte, sprang Severus so schnell vom Stuhl auf, dass dieser fast umfiel.

„Black!" Zischte er.

„Snape!" Kam es genauso freundlich zurück.

Ihre Begrüßung wurde durch ein Röcheln hinter ihnen unterbrochen.

Der Tränkemeister klopfte seinem Partner kräftig auf den Rücken, wobei dieser endlich wieder eine normale Gesichtsfarbe bekam.

„Sirius? Bist du es wirklich?" Professor Lupin kam langsam auf die Beine und ging zu seinem alten Freund.

Beide fielen sich mit feuchten Augen in die Arme und wollten sich gar nicht mehr loslassen.

„Wenn ich mal stören dürfte...Albus, du weißt schon, dass du einem offensichtlich entflohenen Mörder Unterschlupf gewährst?"

Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in Snapes Magengrube breit, als er Remus und Black in dieser engen Umarmung beobachtete.

„Wer ist hier ein Mörder? Das sagt ja der richtige...TODESSER!" Abrupt ließ Sirius Remus los, bereit, sich auf den Meister der Zaubertränke stürzen.

„RUHE! Alle beide!" Albus Dumbledore war aufgestanden und funkelte sie böse über seine Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Ihr Drei werdet euch jetzt hinsetzen, und ICH rede!" Albus hatte aufgehört zu zwinkern! Kein gutes Zeichen!

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Nun gut! Wie ihr wisst, ist Sirius´ Unschuld nie richtig bewiesen worden...dummerweise konnte sie auch von seinen Freunden nicht widerlegt werden! Durch einen glücklichen Zufall ist es ihm gelungen, die Flucht zu ergreifen."

Albus blickte nach seiner kurzen Rede seine ehemaligen Schüler an.

Remus Lupin senkte verlegen die Lider, Severus schaute die ganze Zeit teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster und Sirius Black fixierte einen scheinbar äußerst interessanten Fussel auf dem Fußboden.

„Es ist schon spät, und wir sollten für heute Schluss machen. Remus, vielleicht könntest du heute Nacht Sirius mit zu dir nehmen...ich denke, ihr habt euch noch eine Menge zu erzählen.."

Albus blinzelte zu seinem Tränkemeister hinüber.

Dieser erhob sich im gleichen Augenblick.

„Gibt es noch etwas? Ansonsten, würde ich mich gerne zurückziehen!"

Remus war einerseits überglücklich, seinen besten Freund wiederzuhaben und gesund zu wissen, aber andererseits dachte er an Severus...er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie es wohl im Moment in dem Slytherin aussah.

Er wird durchdrehen...ganz sicher!

Dumbledore unterbrach Lupins Gedankengang: „Ich denke, für heute ist dann alles geregelt. Sirius, wir werden dir morgen ein eigenes Zimmer zuweisen...und du sorgst bitte dafür, dass dich niemand sieht...keine Entdeckungsreisen!...in deinem eigenen Interesse!"

Remus versuchte einen Blick auf Severus aus den Augenwinkeln zu erhaschen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er es vermeiden, ihn direkt anzusehen.

Aber der Tränkemeister war nicht mehr da...

Wann ist Severus denn weg?.. Na prima!

Er sah schon die dunklen Wolken aufziehen. Das Gewitter war bestimmt nicht mehr weit!

„Gute Nacht Albus...und...Danke!" Sirius schüttelte dem Direktor kräftig die Hand.

Noch irgendwie nicht ganz in der Gegenwart gingen die beiden in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Kurz davor bog sich ein kleiner Gang links hinunter.

Als sie vor einer großen Tür stehen blieben raunte Lupin: "Moonlight."

Black war zu müde, um über das einfallsreiche Passwort zu diskutieren .

Gleichzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass er noch nie eine Lehrerunterkunft von innen gesehen hatte.

Sie war überaus luxuriös eingerichtet.

Ein großes Wohnzimmer mit Kamin, ein Arbeitszimmer und natürlich ein Schlafzimmer mit angrenzendem Badezimmer.

"Remus!" Jetzt sah Sirius die Gelegenheit gekommen seinen Freund endlich entsprechend zu begrüßen.

Er warf sich in seine Arme und drückte ihn heftig.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, alter Freund!" Lupin wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Wie viele schlaflose Nächte hatte er schon wegen seinem besten Kumpel verbracht...was hatten sie schon für Spaß gehabt!

Allerdings wenn es um die Späße mit Severus ging, war er nicht immer mit Leib und Seele dabei gewesen...ihn störte das Hilflose des Gegners, welches sie eigentlich selbst verursacht hatten...genauso wie seine eigene Hilflosigkeit dem Slytherin gegenüber, dem er doch so gerne geholfen hätte...vielleicht nur, um ihn einmal lächeln zu sehen...leider wurde ihm dieser Wunsch bis zum Ende seiner Schulzeit nicht erfüllt.

Aber er war sich sicher gewesen, verliebt zu sein. Er konnte sich schon damals schwer von seinem Anblick losreißen. Diese Augen und diese unglaubliche Stimme hatten ihn fasziniert.

„Ich bin so froh, wieder hier zu sein...im Moment habe ich irgendwie den Eindruck, als würde ich neben mir stehen. Ist das hier alles nur ein Traum, oder ist das die Wirklichkeit?"

Black sah mit einem wirren Gesichtsausdruck von der Wohnzimmereinrichtung zu Lupin und wieder zurück.

„Du bist in Sicherheit, mein Freund! Komm, ich zeige dir, wo du schlafen kannst. Morgen reden wir über alles!"

Der Lehrer deutete auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer, die er ein bis zwei Nummern größer und etwas bequemer hexte.

Sirius verspürte nur noch den Wunsch zu schlafen. Duschen und ein anständiges Essen konnten bis morgen warten. Einfach nur schlafen!

Remus tat in der Nacht kein Auge zu. Sirius war direkt eingeschlafen. Er schien keine Alpträume zu haben... die kamen mit Sicherheit noch!

Morgen musste er unbedingt mit Severus reden.

Dem Tränkemeister ging es da nicht viel anders.

Oder vielleicht doch...er kochte vor Wut!

Wie konnte dieser elende Bastard es nur wagen aus Askaban zu entkommen! Sollte er doch in der Hölle schmoren und die größten Qualen erleiden.

Severus Snape schritt durch sein Arbeitszimmer auf das Regal zu. Hinter den Büchern in der zweiten Reihe befand sich ein Geheimfach für ganz spezielle Notfälle...und jetzt war ein ganz spezieller Notfall!

Behutsam goss er sich von dem wertvollen alten Whiskey in einen herbeigezauberten Schwenker ein.

Oh ja...das tat gut...ideal um seine strapazierten Nerven zu beruhigen.

Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie sich die nächsten Tage entwickeln würden. Remus und Black würden sicherlich endlos zusammenhocken und reden. Die Flohtüte würde seinen Partner davon überzeugen, dass ihre ganze Beziehung nur mehr dem Zweck diente, ihre sexuellen Gelüste zu stillen...und natürlich auf Lebenszeit den Wolfsbanntrank zu bekommen.

Wütend goss sich Severus abermals das Glas voll.

Vielleicht würde Remus noch einmal über sein Verhältnis zu Severus nachdenken und dann zu dem Schluss kommen, dass er doch nur ein fieser, verbitterter Kerl war, dem es nicht erlaubt werden sollte, glücklich zu sein.

´Wieso war eigentlich das Glas schon wieder leer? Severus sah, wie sich die Flasche vor seinen Augen langsam aber sicher verdoppelte.

„Verdammt!" nuschelte er und versuchte seinen Weg zum Schlafzimmer zu finden. Es erschien ihm doch ratsam, sich jetzt hinzulegen...und zumindest versuchen Schlaf zu finden.

Als er endlich im Bett lag, merkte er kaum noch, dass ihm Tränen die Wange herunterliefen. Vielleicht war es Sehnsucht?...Trauer?...Wut?...wen kümmert´s?

Hatte er Angst, dass nun alles so werden würde, wie früher?...die Rumtreiber hielten zusammen und fielen über ihn her?

War sein Vorrat an gutem altem schottischem Whiskey eigentlich völlig erschöpft?

Die letzte Frage würde er wohl ignorieren müssen, wenn er den morgigen Tag noch halbwegs erleben wollte!

Seit sehr langer Zeit wurde seine Nacht wieder von heftigen Alpträumen begleitet.

Der nächste Tag begann mit klirrender Kälte. Die Landschaft um Hogwarts war mit einer zarten Schicht des Frostes umhüllt und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

Kein Laut war zu hören, kaum ein Tier traute sich aus seinem kuscheligen Nachtlager heraus.

Remus Lupin hingegen stand schon früh unter der Dusche. Er war das Rumgewälze im Bett von einer Seite zur anderen leid. Da konnte er genauso gut aufstehen.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer war ein lautes Schnarchen zu hören. Nur gut, wenn er sich mal ordentlich ausschlief.

Der Lehrer zog sich so leise wie möglich an und schrieb Sirius einen kleinen Zettel, dass er in der Pause noch mal reinschauen würde. Er solle sich bei den Elfen Frühstück bestellen und sich ganz wie zu Hause fühlen.

In den Gängen von Hogwarts herrschte an diesem frühen Montagmorgen noch kein so großes Treiben wie sonst.

Remus Lupin aber hatte es eilig. Er wollte unbedingt vor dem Frühstück noch bei Severus vorbeischauen.

In den Kerkern angekommen, klopfte er an die schwere, massive Eichentür.

„Herein!", polterte es von innen.

Lupin holte tief Luft und betrat Snapes Räume.

Severus war gerade dabei einen großen Schluck seines selbstgebrauten Katertranks zu nehmen.

„Welcher Zug hat dich denn gestreift?" Remus war richtig erschrocken, als er seinen Liebsten sah. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und noch blasser als sonst. Sofern möglich!

Snape ging nicht auf Remus´ Frage ein und nippte an seinem Becher.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Becher!" knurrte der Tränkemeister.

„Ich sehe, dass das ein Becher ist!" Remus spürte, wie er langsam unruhig wurde. „Ich wollte wissen, was darin ist!"

Er konnte doch sehen, dass Severus einen ausgewachsenen Kater hatte...die Symptome kannte er nur zu gut. Mit Sicherheit hatte er versucht, seine Wut über Sirius zu ertränken!

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir letzte Nacht keine Flöhe eingefangen. Sonst müsste ich dich nämlich bitten, umgehend mein Büro zu verlassen."

Der Slytherin ging wieder nicht auf die Frage ein.

„Severus! Du siehst mich jetzt an und sagst mir, was mit dir los ist!" schnaubte Remus und verlor langsam aber sicher die Geduld.

„WAS MIT MIR LOS IST?", brüllte Severus, was er sofort wieder bereute, denn sein Kopf war für derartige Gefühlsausbrüche noch nicht zu gebrauchen. Also fuhr er leiser fort: „Dieser Vollidiot Black sitzt oben in deinem Zimmer, überlegt wahrscheinlich schon, wie er mir am besten das Leben schwer machen kann und du fragst was mit mir los ist?"

Nun war das Gewitter also da! Hoffentlich wurde kein Unwetter daraus!

„Albus wird Sirius heute ein eigenes Zimmer zuweisen...und überhaupt...er kann gar nicht lange in Hogwarts bleiben. Das Zaubereiministerium wird sicher auch hier nach ihm suchen. Aber ich bin froh, dass Sirius halbwegs gesund aus dieser Hölle entkommen ist."

„Fein!" Severus stellte den Becher auf den Schreibtisch und rauschte an Remus vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

Fein!...war das alles?...Fein?.., dachte Remus und sah seinem Freund entgeistert hinterher.

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung drehte sich um und versuchte Severus einzuholen...immer darauf bedacht nicht zu rennen.

Sähe doch zu dämlich aus. Ein liebeskranker Gryffindor rennt dem Schrecken von Hogwarts in Sachen Beziehungskrise hinterher!

Endlich war er neben ihm.

Gerade kamen sie an einem Klassenzimmer vorbei, dessen Tür Remus plötzlich aufriss und Severus an der Hand hineinzog.

„Was, zum..." Snape wollte gerade zu einer Beschwerde ansetzen als Remus seinen Mund mit einem sanften Kuss verschloss.

Sirius Black hatte wundervoll geschlafen.

Keine Alpträume, keine Dementoren...einfach herrlich!

Irgendwie wunderte ihn das. Er hatte das alles erstaunlich gut verkraftet. Aber warum sich um ungelegte Eier kümmern? Wenn er anfing auszuflippen, konnte er immer noch anfangen sich Sorgen zu machen.

Endlich eine warme Dusche! Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt! Die Elfen hatten dem Animagus auch frische Sachen besorgt. Da würde er sich wohl erst noch hineinfuttern müssen, so wie die um seine Hüften flatterten!

Sirius hatte den Zettel von Remus beim Frühstück gefunden.

Natürlich mit dem Hinweis versehen, auf ihn zu warten. Den Teufel würde er tun und den ganzen Tag in diesem Zimmer verbringen! Wenn alle beim Frühstück waren, wollte er einen kleinen Rundgang starten...nur so um der guten alten Zeiten willen.

Als er die Gänge betrat atmete er tief ein...oh ja...das war der Duft seiner Kindheit.

Die schweren alten Türen der Klassenzimmer! Er wollte unbedingt noch mal einen Blick dahinter werfen...nur einmal!

Alle waren noch beim Frühstück. Was sollte schon passieren?

Er drückte so leise wie möglich die Türklinke herunter und betrat das Zimmer.

Ein wohliges Gefühl durchfuhr ihn.

Hier war er zu Hause...in dieser Schule...hier hatte er die glücklichsten Momente seines Lebens erlebt.

Alles sah genauso aus wie früher: Die Schulbänke...die großen Fenster...Remus und Snape küssten sich hinten in der Ecke...die vielen...STOP!

Moment! Hier lief doch was falsch!

Severus und Remus stoben wie von der Tarantel gestochen auseinander. Der Slytherin zog schnell seine Robe glatt und sah seinen Partner mit einem wehmütigen Blick an.

Der Werwolf erschrak. Es schien ihm, als wolle er Abschied nehmen...als wäre jetzt alles vorbei.

„Severus?" Remus schluckte.

Das Sirius dastand und scheinbar vollkommen geschockt war, sah er in diesem Moment nicht.

Einen Moment lang trafen sich noch ihre Augen.

Snape wandte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen ab und verließ das Klassenzimmer.

Noch hoffend, im falschen Film zu sein und jeden Moment aufzuwachen, sah Sirius seinen besten Freund entsetzt an.

„Gut!", wisperte er geistesabwesend, „ich war 12 Jahre in Askaban!...da kommt so was schon mal vor!...man sieht Dinge, die einfach nicht real sind!"

Remus war genauso blass wie er, aber scheinbar in demselben Film!

Sirius fing an zu lachen: "Remus?...Stell dir vor, was ich gesehen habe! Du und dieser Bastard...ihr habt euch geküsst...oder seid euch an den Hals gegangen?...Aber es sah mehr nach küssen aus...ist das nicht komisch?"

Remus war immer noch sichtlich bemüht, genügend Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu pumpen.

Aber er hatte keine Lust, noch lange drum herum zu reden...jetzt oder nie!

„Du hast richtig gesehen...Severus und ich sind seit ungefähr 5 Jahren zusammen, und...wir lieben uns!"

Jetzt war es raus und er wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion.

„SNAPE?", Black schüttelte sich „das kann nicht dein ernst sein! Ich meine...wir reden hier über...Snape!..."

Ihm waren irgendwie die Argumente ausgegangen. Aber es war eigentlich alles gesagt!

Der Werwolf fasste all seinen Mut zusammen: „Ja, wir reden über Snape...und es ist so, wie ich vorhin sagte!"

Sirius wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Er entschied sich für irgendwas dazwischen.

„Ok, Remus...gaanz ruhig!"

„Ich bin ruhig!" Der Lehrer konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Das ist dein ernst, oder?"

„Mein voller ernst!"

„Merlin!"

Es folgte eine lange Zeit des Schweigens.

„Du...liebst ihn?"

„Mehr als mein verfluchtes Leben!"

Sirius schluckte.

„Er...liebt dich auch?" Wieso hatte er nur solche Schwierigkeiten, dieses Wort im Zusammenhang mit Snape auszusprechen?

„Ja, das tut er!"

„Sicher?"

„Sicher!"

Jetzt bloß nicht überlegen, warum Remus sich so sicher war! Sirius Black fixierte verlegen seine Fingernägel.

Die Schulglocke läutete.

„Sorry Tatze, ich muss los! Heute nachmittag, bei mir?"

„Wenn du diesen Bast...Slytherin nicht mitbringst!..", verbesserte sich Sirius.

Remus sah seinen Freund tadelnd an.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, Tatze." Der Werwolf klopfte dem Animagus aufmunternd auf die Schultern.

Nachdem der Lehrer gegangen war, saß Sirius noch lange im Klassenzimmer und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Dieser schmierige Kerl! Der konnte doch unmöglich in der Lage sein, so was wie Liebe zu geben. Er nutzt Remus bestimmt nur aus. Sein Freund war viel zu gut für so einen...so einen...

Er war wirklich zu lange aus der Schule raus. Ihm fielen keine passenden Bezeichnungen mehr für Snape ein! Ein Zustand, an dem er unbedingt arbeiten musste!

Sirius Black setzte seinen Rundgang fort. Ihm fiel ein, dass Dumbledore ihm heute ein Zimmer zuweisen wollte. Ausgerechnet in den Kerkern! Albus wollte ihn soweit wie möglich vom Zentrum des Schulalltags weghaben.

Na schön. Vielleicht konnte er seine Räume alleine finden.

Hierher, außer zum Wechsel der Unterrichtsstunden, würde sich wohl kaum ein Schüler verirren. Und welcher halbwegs normale Mensch wohnte schon in den Kerkern?

Er probierte die erste Tür aus. Der Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke. Fabelhaft! Er hatte Zaubertränke schon immer gehasst. Dieses alberne Zusammenmischen irgendwelcher seltsamer Sachen...erst links rühren, dann rechts...was für ein Schwachsinn!

Der Gryffindor horchte an der nächsten Tür. Kein Laut! Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und stand scheinbar in einer Unterkunft. Vielleicht war das seine? Sie war relativ gemütlich eingerichtet und im Kamin loderte ein munteres Feuer. Albus sei Dank! Hier ließ es sich aushalten.

„Max"

Sirius zuckte zusammen und lenkte seinen Blick nach oben, wo er einen ziemlich dicken Ast sah, der scheinbar aus einem Schrank heraus gewachsen war. Darauf saß der größte Rabe, den er jemals gesehen hatte.

„Merlin! Was hast du denn hier zu suchen? Gibt's das jetzt als Bonus dazu, wenn man sich traut in den Kerkern zu wohnen?"

„Max" kam die schlichte Antwort.

„Max! Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du nicht mit jedem dahergelaufenen Stück Dreck reden sollst!" Snape war aus seinem Arbeitszimmer getreten und blinzelte Sirius finster an.

„Er redet doch auch mit dir!" , kam es mit gleicher Münze zurück.

„GENUG!...Sag mir, was du hier zu suchen hast, und dann verschwinde!"

„Ich suche meine Räume, wenn du nichts dagegen hast! Sie müssen hier irgendwo in den Kerkern sein. Du weißt doch bestimmt, wo das ist. Sag´s mir, und wir können das hier endlich beenden!"

Severus kräuselte die Lippen. „Du hast da was falsch verstanden. Scheinbar ist dir die Hundehütte entgangen, die unmittelbar neben Hagrids Hütte steht. Wie gut, dass du keinen Koffer dabei hast! Er würde wohl schwerlich dort hineinpassen."

„Du verdammter..." er entsann sich der Worte, die Remus noch vor Kurzem zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er wollte seinem Freund sein Glück nicht madig machen.

Also riss er sich zusammen...wenn auch nur knapp.

Was fand sein bester Freund nur an diesem Widerling? Das musste doch rauszufinden sein! Wollte er das überhaupt? Ja! Er kannte Remus jetzt so lange und wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es so weit kommen konnte.

Ok...erste Runde...erster Versuch!

„Gibt's hier in diesem stinkigen Loch vielleicht auch was zu trinken?" Vielleicht sollte er seinen nächsten Versuch etwas anders formulieren.

In diesem Moment zischte es laut aus dem Labor nebenan.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Snape und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang zurück ins Nebenzimmer. Der Kessel, der dort auf einer kleinen Feuerstelle stand, war dabei überzukochen und Nebelschwaden bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Raum.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke murmelte leise einige Zaubersprüche vor sich hin und schwang hektisch seinen Zauberstab. Das Gebräu in dem Kessel beruhigte sich langsam und brodelte wieder vor sich hin.

„Das ist so typisch Gryffindor! Immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Snape ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken. Voldemort wollte diesen Trank unbedingt!

Seine neueste Kreation des Vielsaft-Trankes, der auch die Stimme des Anwenders exakt imitierte und vor allem beliebig lange seine Kraft behielt! Nur begriff dieses hirnlose Geschöpf nicht, das dieser Trank mehrere Tage lang ziehen musste und währenddessen öfters im Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt werden musste.

Wie viele Cruciatus-Flüche hatte er schon über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Er hörte im Geiste immer wieder denselben Dialog:

„Wie ich sehe, hast du wieder nicht den Trank mitgebracht, Giftmischer!"

„Dieser Trank muss mehrere Tage lang ruhen, My Lord."

„Wieder mal eine Ausrede, um mir dein Versagen zu verheimlichen, Snape?"

„Nein, Sir!"

„Ich werde dich lehren, meinem Befehl folge zu leisten! Crucio!"

Er hatte Remus nichts von seinem derzeitigem Martyrium erzählt. Severus konnte sich vorstellen, wie sein Liebster darauf reagieren würde.

R e m u s...wie gerne hätte er ihn jetzt bei sich...in seinen Armen... dicht an sich gekuschelt und einfach nur in Frieden einschlafen. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen und genau jetzt in diesem Moment hätte er Remus gerne gesagt, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Ich hoffe, ich habe es ihm oft genug gesagt, dachte Severus wehmütig, Oft? Mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber ein oder zweimal schon...in fünf Jahren?...eindeutig zuwenig. Aber er weiß es!...Ganz sicher!

Er war zu einem sentimentalen Trottel mutiert! Was würde wohl noch alles kommen? Beliebtester Lehrer von Hogwarts? Eher ging am Horizont ein zweiter Mond auf!

„Gilt das auch für Remus?" unterbrach eine nicht sehr angenehme Stimme seine Gedanken.

„Was gilt auch für Lupin?" Der Lehrer wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ha! Und das ist so typisch Slytherin! Die Frage schon vor der Antwort vergessen!"

Sirius bemerkte ein Kribbeln in seinem Körper. Ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass ihm dieses Wortspiel so richtig Spaß machte.

„Ich meine, ob die Gryffindors immer zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort sind!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Verschwinde jetzt, ich habe zu tun!" Snape fing an, im Uhrzeigersinn in dem Kessel zu rühren. Die Substanz färbte sich kurz dunkelrot und wurde dann wieder transparent.

Er hätte laut aufschreien können. Endlich!...endlich war es ihm gelungen, den perfekten Vielsaft-Trank herzustellen.

Und wer würde ihn für diese großartige Leistung ehren? Der dunkle Lord! Na herzlichen Glückwunsch!

Lucius hatte ihm auf einem der letzten Treffen hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählt, dass der Lord den Trank für einige auserwählte Todesser wünsche, um noch mehr Informationen von ganz Oben zu bekommen. Das würde er wohl beim besten Willen nicht verhindern können. Trotzdem empfand er so etwas wie Stolz, einen derart schwierigen Trank eigenhändig kreiert zu haben.

Sirius nahm eine eigenartige Veränderung in Snapes Gesicht wahr. Er war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Er sah zufrieden aus und...lächelte!

„Was ist denn so lustig, dass du dich so hemmungslos gehen lässt, Snape?" Das musste er jetzt einfach sagen.

„Bist du immer noch hier? Solltest du nicht schon längst in deiner Hundehütte sein, oder wartest du, bis dich Dumbledore mit der Leine hinführt?" Severus sprach einen Vereisungszauber über seine neueste Schöpfung und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort goss er sich eine große Tasse Kaffee aus der Kanne am Kaminsims ein und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Nicht im Traum würde ihm einfallen, Black zu fragen, ob er auch gerne einen hätte!

„Also," sagte der Lehrer, nachdem er an seiner Tasse genippt hatte, „was muss ich tun, um dich loszuwerden? Ich bin heute nicht in Stimmung für deine Kindereien."

„Weißt du jetzt, wo Albus mich unterbringen will, oder nicht?", schnaubte Sirius ungehalten.

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass..." Severus unterbrach seinen Satz als es an der Tür klopfte und Remus eintrat.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er die beiden zusammen sah.

„Wo ist Colin Creevey, wenn man ihn mal braucht?", er klatschte in die Hände und lachte. „Severus Snape und Sirius Black in einem Raum...und sie leben noch!"

„Wärst du mal 5 Minuten später gekommen!", knurrte Severus, leerte seine Tasse und ging zum Schreibtisch.

„Oh, du hast frischen Kaffee? Klasse! Hast du noch ein Tässchen für uns übrig?" Remus war schon dabei 2 Gedecke aus einem Schrank zu holen.

„Sieh nach! Ich glaube schon." Der Tränkemeister suchte noch ein paar Rezepte zusammen, die er nachher für den Unterricht brauchen würde. Und zu Black gewandt sagte er: „Du wirst dich mit einer Tasse begnügen müssen...Trinknäpfe sind aus!"

Sirius wäre dem verdammten Slytherin sofort an den Hals gegangen, wenn er nicht so fasziniert gewesen wäre. Fasziniert darüber, wie vertraut die beiden miteinander umgingen.

Sein Freund wusste genau, wo was in den Schränken zu finden war, Snape redete ganz normal mit Remus ohne irgendwelche Anfeindungen, oder etwa sein Gesicht hämisch zu verziehen. Wenn sie aneinander vorbeigingen und sich ihre Kleidung wie zufällig berührte, explodierte Snape nicht.

Es fühlte sich an, als wenn ihn der Schlag getroffen hätte, als er sah, wie Remus Snape an der Hand fasste und näher an sich heranzog um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Das! kannst du vergessen! Ich werde akzeptieren, dass er ein menschliches Wesen ist...nun ja, fast. Aber ich muss n i c h t nett zu ihm sein!"

Remus seufzte. Einen Versuch war´s wert. Aber immerhin schon was. Sie schlugen nicht direkt aufeinander ein!

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?" versuchte Lupin ein halbwegs vernünftiges Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Ich wohne hier!" kam die knappe Antwort.

Sirius grinste in sich hinein. Er würde doch mal zu gerne sehen, wie die beiden eine gemeinsame Nacht verbrachten. Wäre sicherlich lustig! Aber sich seinen Freund in den Armen von diesem Mistkerl vorzustellen, störte ihn dann doch.

„Ich habe Albus um 2 Freistunden gebeten, weil ich endlich diesen elenden Vielsaft-Trank fertig stellen wollte. Außerdem kannst du hier nicht rumstehen und Kaffeekränzchen halten. Die nächste Stunde fängt gleich an." Severus hatte seine Tasche fertiggepackt und sah Remus auffordernd an. Dieser blickte nun auf die große Standuhr im Zimmer.

„Du hast recht, es wird Zeit. Komm mit raus in den Gang Sirius, ich zeige dir eben dein Zimmer!"

Gemeinsam gingen sie 2 Türen weiter den Kerker hinunter.

„Essen wir zusammen zu Mittag? Wir kommen dann später vorbei und die Hauselfen könnten uns etwas bringen."

„Ich höre immer Wir!" Der Slytherin hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und schaute seinen Partner fragend an.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest vielleicht mitkommen."

„Du weißt doch, wie das mit den Gryffindors und dem Denken ist, Remus. Ihr seid dafür einfach nicht geeignet!" Snape lächelte den Werwolf versöhnend an.

„Jetzt komm schon, bevor die Schüler anfangen die Klassenräume zu zerlegen!" Severus zog seinen Freund am Arm den Gang hinunter.

Sirius Black stand vor seinem Quartier und sah den beiden nach. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen!

Sein bester Freund und sein persönlicher Alptraum miteinander vereint. Und w i e vereint!

Was fand er bloß an diesem Kerl? Irgendetwas musste Remus doch in ihm sehen, was er nicht sah. Auch nicht, wenn er sich noch so anstrengte. Da lag wohl mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch daran, dass er eben Sirius war und nicht Remus.

Wenn er so aussähe wie...Moment mal!

Hatte Snape nicht eben was von Vielsaft-Trank erzählt? Aber wieso dieses endlich fertig stellen?

Der Vielsaft-Trank war doch nun wirklich nichts neues mehr. Vielleicht doch, wenn ein ganz bestimmter Slytherin ein bisschen daran rumexperimentiert hatte.

Man könnte doch mal...nur so aus Spaß...

Sein Gehirn schien doch mehr abbekommen zu haben, als er zunächst gedacht hatte. Aber langsam gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke.

Einmal so tun, als wäre er Remus und sehen, was ihn bei diesem Kerl hielt.

Aber...bei Merlin...wenn Snape versuchen würde ihn zu küssen, oder gar ins Bett zu zerren, dann war es das letzte, was er in diesem Leben tun würde.

Der Animagus fing an, laut zu lachen.

Ich bin irre!...Komplett irre!...aber es macht mir jetzt schon Spaß!´

Der Tränkemeister und der Lehrer für Verteidigung gingen schweigend aus den Kerkern in Richtung Eingangshalle. Als sie an einer Ritterrüstung vorbeikamen, die neben einem ziemlich finster aussehenden Portrait stand, schubste der Werwolf seinen Partner sachte gegen die Wand und küsste ihn hungrig auf den Mund. Severus erwiderte ebenso leidenschaftlich.

„Sag mal, besteht unsere Beziehung jetzt aus den wenigen Höhepunkten, wo du mich irgendwo reinziehst oder gegenschubst?" Beide atmeten schwerer als sonst.

„Sorry, Darling. Mir wäre es anders auch lieber, glaub mir. Aber Sirius hat jetzt sein eigenes Zimmer und ich fände nichts, was dagegen spricht, wenn ich dir heute Abend dabei helfe, deine Zaubertränke zu ordnen." Remus setzte ein freches Grinsen auf und knuffte Severus in die Seite.

„Die s i n d geordnet! Ich würde einen Abend mit einer Flasche Rotwein vor dem Kamin vorschlagen und anschließend stelle ich mir dich in meinem Bett vor mit einem Hauch von Nichts als Garderobe."

Lupin lächelte wieder dieses Lächeln, dass den Slytherin dahinschmelzen ließ.

Ein ganz mildes, liebes, warmes Lächeln. Ihm gingen die Adjektive aus...aber er war irgendwie auch nicht in der Lage, es in andere Worte zu fassen.

Jetzt galt es, sein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Die siebte Klasse Slytherin/Gryffindor würde dem Meister der Zaubertränke so wohl kaum den nötigen Respekt erweisen.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder zu einem sanften Kuss. Einen kurzen Moment blickten sie sich noch in die Augen und setzten ihren Weg in die jeweiligen Klassenzimmer fort.

Während Remus weiter in Richtung Eingangshalle ging, betrat Severus das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche. Auch die Haltung der Schüler änderte sich.

Kerzengerade saßen sie in ihren Bänken und rührten sich nicht.

Am Pult angekommen, drehte Snape sich um und ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen.

Longbottom rutsche nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

Es folgte wie immer keine Begrüßung, sondern es wurde sofort mit dem Unterricht begonnen.

„Heute werden wir einen Trank behandeln, der speziell dafür verwendet wird, starke bis sehr starke Halluzinationen zu unterbinden. Von einigen wenigen schwarzmagischen Zauberern wird bisweilen ein äußerst unfairer Zauber angewendet. Der sogenannte Sensora destructus.

Dieser ist in der Lage, Ihre schlimmsten und grausamsten Vorstellungen auf der Stelle zu halluzinieren. Dagegen gibt es den eben genannten, sehr wirksamen Trank, der in der Lage ist, diese zu unterbinden. Nun, ich denke, ich könnte es wagen, Sie diesen Trank herstellen zu lassen."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Nur Hermines Augen leuchteten.

Snape schritt langsam durch die Klasse und fuhr fort: „Zur Sicherheit habe ich jedem von Ihnen ein Pergament auf den Pult gelegt, das d e u t l i c h beinhaltet, wie Sie vorzugehen haben. Schritt für Schritt! Jeder, der des Lesens mächtig ist, sollte in der Lage sein, diesen Trank ordnungsgemäß zu brauen."

Ruckartig blickte er zu Neville herüber: „Und man hat mir gesagt, dass Sie lesen können, Mr. Longbottom! Also sollte das eigentlich auch Ihr Kessel sowie der Klassenraum samt Schüler überstehen!"

Neville schluckte. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet.

Der Tränke-Lehrer kehrte zu seinem Pult zurück. Ein Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab...und der Vorratsschrank für Zaubertrank-Zutaten stand offen.

„Nehmen Sie sich die Zutaten, die auf Ihrem Pergament aufgelistet sind, aus dem Schrank und fangen Sie an. Sie haben 90 Minuten ab jetzt."

Ein hektisches Durcheinander begann, bis ein großer Rabe durch den hinteren Raum geflogen kam und sich auf dem Schreibtisch niederließ.

Sein lautes „Max" durchflutete den Klassenraum.

Severus Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah seinen Raben einigermaßen überrascht an.

„Wenn du dich ruhig verhältst, darfst du bleiben. Und ich m e i n e ruhig!"

„Max!" Der Rabe begann sein Gefieder zu putzen und blieb dann verhältnismäßig ruhig auf dem Schreibtisch sitzen.

Alle Schüler, bis auf einen, bekamen ihre Tränke relativ gut hin und brachten zum Schluss eine Probe zu Snapes Schreibtisch. Ab und zu flog der Rabe, zur Freude aller Schüler, eine kleine Runde durchs Klassenzimmer.

Snape war davon nicht gerade begeistert.

„Du verunreinigst die Tränke mit deinem Flügelschlag! Bleib auf dem Pult oder mach dich ins Wohnzimmer."

Max blieb auf dem Schreibtisch sitzen und fixierte den Lehrer mit seinen dunklen Augen.

Die Schulglocke ertönte und Neville Longbottom geriet langsam aber sicher in Panik.

„Was Sie bis jetzt nicht geschafft haben, können Sie genauso gut sein lassen, Mr. Longbottom! Stellen Sie eine Phiole von Ihrem...was auch immer...auf meinen Pult und gehen Sie. Morgen werden wir die Tränke auf ihre Richtigkeit testen"

Das ließ sich Neville nicht zweimal sagen, und ging eilends hinter seinen Freunden her.

Severus räumte noch im Klassenzimmer auf und wollte sich dann zum Mittagessen in die große Halle begeben. Nur Max saß noch auf dem Pult.

Er ignorierte das Tier wie so oft und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Natürlich nicht, ohne vorher dem Raben noch die Tür zu seinen Räumen einen Spaltbreit offen gelassen zu haben.

Das fehlte noch, dass die Proben tatsächlich verunreinigt würden. Welch ein Fest für die Gryffindors!

Zu eben dieser Zeit, als der Tränkemeister seine Schüler verließ, stand eine ziemlich blasse Gestalt an die Kerkerwände gedrückt und sah dem Slytherin nach. Nachdem alle Schüler gegangen waren, huschte sie schnell in das leere Klassenzimmer.

Sirius Black sah sich um und fand tatsächlich am hinteren Ende des Raumes eine weitere Tür, die zu seinem Glück offen stand. Er musste sich beeilen. Remus wollte sich ja zum Mittagessen mit ihm treffen.

Also...mal sehen...Aha...Hinten im Wohnzimmer stand also der Kessel, den er das letzte Mal schon an dieser Stelle gesehen hatte. Transparente Flüssigkeit...das konnte er sein!

Sirius hoffte inständig, dass es auch der richtige Trank war und nicht nur bloßes Spülwasser zum Einweichen. Er nahm sich eine Phiole aus dem Regal und füllte sie bis zum Anschlag. Auch jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass er nicht zuviel oder zuwenig davon nahm.

Was tut man nicht alles für einen guten Freund, versuchte der Animagus sich einzureden, Wenn der Bastard nur mit Remus spielt, kriege ich das raus!

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam Sirius wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Er kam praktisch zur selben Zeit an, wie sein Freund.

„Sirius? Wo kommst Du denn her? Du sollst dich doch nicht im Schloss rumtreiben."

„Ich weiß! Aber auf Dauer ist es in den Kerkern doch recht langweilig. Du weißt, dass ich nicht die ganze Zeit dasitzen und lesen kann! Keine Sorge...mich hat niemand gesehen."

„Du bist leichtsinnig, mein Freund. Dumbledore riskiert eine ganze Menge, indem er Dich hier versteckt."

„Schon gut, schon gut! Komm, lass uns was essen." Die Hauselfen hatten wirklich wieder ihr bestes gegeben. Es gab wieder reichlich zu Essen und es schmeckte einfach köstlich.

„Was hast Du eigentlich heute Abend vor, Remus? Wir wär´s mit einem schönen alten Whiskey? Dabei könnten wir in alten Zeiten schwelgen!" Sirius Black schob kauend seinen leeren Teller beiseite.

„Sorry, Tatze! Ich bin heute Abend mit Severus verabredet. Wir haben uns wirklich lange nicht mehr privat gesehen. Und dann kann ich ihm auch noch gleich die schlechte Nachricht überbringen."

Privat gesehen, dachte Sirius angewidert, so nennt man das also heute, und laut fragte er: „ Was denn für eine Nachricht?"

„Eben kam Albus zu mir. Er sagte, dass er leider vergessen hätte mir zu sagen, dass ich morgen auf einem Lehrerseminar mit dem Thema ° Schwarze Magie – gestern, heute, morgen° zu erscheinen habe. Er hat sich natürlich mehrmals dafür entschuldigt, dass er mir den Zettel mit der Mitteilung nicht schon letzte Woche gegeben hat!" Remus seufzte und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nach hinten fallen.

Die Mittagspause verging sehr schnell, zumal die beiden nun doch die alten Zeiten rauskramten. Das blieb wohl nicht aus, wenn man fast die ganze Jugend miteinander verbracht hatte.

Fast wäre der Lehrer noch zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen.

Der Nachmittag zog sich dagegen endlos hin. Die Schüler waren heute nicht besonders aufnahmefähig und schienen das Doppelte der Zeit zu brauchen, um einen vernünftigen Gegenzauber zustande zu bringen.

Severus Snape füllte den Vielsaft-Trank in kleine Phiolen. Drei ließ er auf dem Schreibtisch stehen, die anderen verstaute er ordentlich in einem Vorratsschrank.

Heute konnte er dem dunklen Lord endlich seinen Trank präsentieren. Vielleicht hörten dann auch die ständigen Demütigungen und die Folter auf, die der Lord als nötig erachtete, um Snape dazu anzutreiben, den Trank endlich fertig zu stellen.

Severus konnte kaum glauben, dass Riddle ein Slytherin war. Sollte er doch dazu fähig sein, zu wissen, dass die Fertigstellung dieses speziellen Trankes seine Zeit brauchte.

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Herein!"

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste betrat etwas blasser als sonst den Klassenraum. Er hatte sich sehr auf diesen Abend gefreut, aber er würde es nicht ändern können. Leider!

„Hallo Severus."

„Remus!..." Der Slytherin holte aus einem Schrank seinen Todesserumhang und die Maske heraus. Vorsichtig legte er beides auf einen Stuhl nahe dem Schrank und stellte auch gleich die Phiolen daneben, so dass er sie auch ja nicht vergaß.

„Hat er Dich schon gerufen?" Der Werwolf blickte nervös auf den Stuhl neben ihm.

„Nein. Aber es kann nicht mehr lange dauern! Das Mal ist wärmer als sonst." Severus Snape fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Also...bis das große Finale eingeläutet wird, sollten wir unser armseliges Leben noch ein bisschen genießen!" Er lächelte Lupin ein wenig wehmütig an.

„Also komm schon! Soo armselig sind wir doch nicht, oder?" Der Gryffindor grinste, obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht dazu zumute war.

„Ich fasse zusammen: Langsam aber sicher überfordert Dich der Werwolf in Dir...Du brauchst immer länger, trotz des Trankes, nach einer Verwandlung zu Dir zurück zu finden...ich bin ein Todesser, der soviel Schuld auf sich geladen hat, dass selbst der Teufel seinen Vater um Rat fragen muss, wie er mit mir nach meinem Tod weiterverfahren soll..."

Severus schritt langsam auf Remus zu und ließ schon im Gehen die Robe von seinen Schultern gleiten.

„Severus, ich..."

Der Slytherin legte nur einen Finger an seine Lippen und Lupin verstummte augenblicklich.

Seine dunklen Augen schienen noch eine Nuance dunkler zu werden und sein Gesicht wirkte wie versteinert.

Bei seinem Werwolf angekommen packte er diesen im Nacken und zog ihn in einen gierigen Kuss. Als Severus ihn ins Schlafzimmer drängte, stöhnte Remus leicht auf.

Das einzigste, was er jetzt wollte, war, dass sein Liebster in hier und jetzt nahm.

Pfeif doch auf das Vorspiel!

Der Slytherin schien seine Gedanken zu erraten und schubste ihn aufs Bett. Es wurde sich nicht groß damit aufgehalten, die Sachen auszuziehen! Ein einfacher Entkleidungszauber ersparte ihnen dieses zeitaufreibende Unterfangen.

Ihre Erektionen rieben sich aneinander, als Severus dabei war, Remus´ Nippel mit seinem Mund zu bearbeiten.

„Oh ja..Sev..bitte.."

Dieser Einladung folgte Severus nur zu gerne. Er holte aus seinem Nachttisch eine recht fetthaltige Creme und tauchte seine Finger hinein. Während er Lupin sanft vorbereitete, küsste er sich einen Weg von seinen Nippeln wieder nach oben.

Der Gryffindor stöhnte in seinem Mund und wand sich vor Lust.

Lange würde er nicht mehr warten können!

Endlich drang Severus hart in ihn ein und bewegte sich sogleich heftig in einem stetigem Rhythmus. Lupin hatte durchaus nichts dagegen, sondern passte sich dem Rhythmus an, während er seine Fingernägel vor Erregung in Severus´ Handgelenke grub.

Erst als er vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr konnte, schon einige Zeit nach ihren Orgasmen, hörte der Slytherin auf, sich zu bewegen.

Snape hob langsam Remus´ Beine von seinen Schultern und ließ sich auf die Seite gleiten.

„Remus? Lebst du noch?" Severus machte sich jetzt doch langsam Gedanken. Sein Partner hatte schon länger kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gegeben.

„Oh ja...", Severus hätte schwören können, dass die letzte Antwort von einem Schnurren begleitet wurde.

Die beiden lächelten sich erschöpft an und kuschelten sich eng zusammen. Aneinandergeschlungen schliefen sie ein.

„MAX!" Der große Rabe setzte sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz. Die Fensterbank im Schlafzimmer war schon immer s e i n Platz gewesen. Hier fühlte er sich am wohlsten.

„Max", rief er fröhlich.

„Hmmh?" Der Lehrer für Verteidigung sah sich verwirrt um. Er wollte doch gar nicht einschlafen. Aber er war zu erschöpft gewesen. Dafür hatte sein Partner schon gesorgt. Oh ja...und wie!

„Du liebe Zeit! Wie spät ist es?" Mit einem Satz war Remus aus dem Bett gesprungen und zog sich hastig an.

„Hast du heute noch ein anderes Date? Wie heißt der Kerl?" Snape stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf die Matratze und sah seinen Partner fragend an.

„Der Kerl heißt Albus Dumbledore und wartet sicher schon in der Kutsche auf mich! Ich muss für ein oder zwei Tage nach London auf ein Seminar. Da Albus dort sowieso noch jemanden treffen wollte, begleitet er mich ein Stück." Remus fand seinen linken Socken nicht.

„Kutsche? Seminar? Habe ich was verpasst?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und hielt Remus die Socke vor´s Gesicht, die auf dem Oberbett gelegen hatte.

Lupin rümpfte die Nase. „Unser lieber Direktor hat es leider versäumt, mir ein Ideechen vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Heute Mittag kam er dann mit der frohen Botschaft."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Bett. „Bei allem Respekt, aber Albus ist langsam zu alt für den Job. Neulich hat er eine geschlagene Stunde vor dem Wasserspeier gestanden, weil er sein eigenes Passwort vergessen hat."

Der Werwolf knöpfte sich lachend sein Jackett zu. „Ich muss mich beeilen, Sev! Schnell noch den Koffer holen und dann zu Albus."

„Bei welchem Thema bist du gerade in Verteidigung? Ich nehme mal an, dass Albus morgen zu mir kommen wird, um mich zu bitten, in dieser Zeit deinen Unterricht zu übernehmen!"

„Hinkepanks!"

„Hinkst du da nicht etwas hinter dem Zeitplan her?" Severus grinste böse.

„Sehr witzig!...wirklich...sehr witzig! Eigentlich wollte ich dich zum Abschied noch küssen. Aber das überlege ich mir jetzt noch mal!" Remus zog gespielt einen Schmollmund.

Severus grinste immer noch, während er seinen Werwolf am Revers näher an sich heranzog.

Sanft küssten sie sich. „Dann pass mal schön auf, und lern was! Und seht zu, dass ihr euch in den richtigen Zug setzt!"

Remus stieß Severus seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Ekel!"

„Danke! Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Sirius Black wanderte in seinen Räumen auf und ab. Ok, er hatte sich das vorgenommen, und jetzt wollte er es auch durchziehen!

Er betrat die Kerkergänge, ging 2 Türen weiter den Gang hinunter und klopfte an die schwere Eichentür.

„Herein!", polterte es von innen.

Black betrat Snapes Räume und schloss die Tür.

„Gut!", begann Sirius, „bevor du über mich herfällst...ich will nur etwas gegen meine Kopfschmerzen...nichts weiter. Und dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg!"

Ohne ein Wort drehte Snape sich um und ging in Richtung Labor.

Hektisch sah sich Sirius im Wohnzimmer um. Hier irgendwo musste doch eins zu finden sein! Sein Blick fiel auf die Couch. Dort angekommen nahm er die Sofakissen genauer unter die Lupe.

Bingo!

Mehrere dunkelblonde Haare. Von wem konnten die anders stammen, als von Remus. Welcher sonst normal denkende Mensch würde sich länger bei Snape aufhalten, als er unbedingt musste?

Er nahm einige und steckte sie schnell in die eigens dafür mitgebrachte kleine Schachtel.

Kurze Zeit später kam Snape wieder und drückte Black eine kleine Phiole in die Hand.

„6 Tropfen dürften genügen. Und jetzt mach die Tür von außen zu!"

„Woher weiß ich, dass das Zeug nicht vergiftet ist?"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen! Es sei denn, du testest es. Aber wir beide wissen, dass du schon immer ein lausiger Brauer warst!"

Black schnaubte nur, riss dem Lehrer das Glas aus der Hand und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Bastard, Bastard, Bastard, war das einzigste, was er im Moment denken konnte.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, zertrümmerte er den erstbesten Gegenstand, der ihm unter die Finger kam. Eine augenscheinlich wertvolle Vase musste diesmal dran glauben.

Warum gehe ich nicht gleich als Remus zu ihm rüber und breche diesem Scheißkerl eigenhändig das Genick? Wahrscheinlich würde er sich vor lauter Staunen gar nicht wehren! Und...hey!...wahrscheinlich gab es für einen Mord noch nie so viele Verdächtige!

Aber gaanz ruhig jetzt. Er wollte schließlich wissen, was Remus an ihm fand und ob Snape nicht doch nur mit ihm spielte. Umbringen könnte er ihn später immer noch.

Sein Arm brannte wie Feuer. Schnell zog Severus sich seine Todesserrobe an und verließ leise das Schloss. Wenn er mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, würde er jetzt sicherlich die atemberaubende Schönheit von einem nächtlichen, verschneiten Hogwarts bewundern. Aber die hatte er bedauerlicher Weise nicht.

Vorsichtig stapfte er durch den Schnee.

Vor dem verbotenen Wald angekommen apparierte er in die Richtung, in die er gelenkt wurde. Diesmal fand er sich in einer alten Ruine wieder. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals hier gewesen zu sein.

Alle anderen Todesser waren schon angekommen und Severus reihte sich in ihren Kreis ein. In der Mitte, auf einer Art steinernem Stuhl, thronte Voldemort und sah seine Untergebenen der Reihe nach an.

Nachdem sämtliche Todesser ihrem Herrn gehuldigt hatten, richtete Voldemort sogleich sein Wort an seinen Tränkemeister.

„Ah, Severus, mein treuer Diener! Tritt vor und stelle uns allen deinen neuesten Trank vor!"

Snape erstarrte und ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er, wie er sich vor kurzem die Todesserrobe angezogen hatte und eilends seine Räume verließ. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er die Phiolen nicht eingesteckt hatte. Vergessen! Und eben hatte er noch Witze über Albus gemacht!

Jetzt war er froh, schon vor Jahren sein Testament gemacht zu haben. Er hatte es bei dem Schulleiter hinterlegt...er würde das nötige veranlassen. Zu dieser Zeit war er schon mit Remus zusammen. Gut! Er würde alles erben. Und was würde er hinterlassen? Einen verblödeten Raben und einen Haufen Bücher! Gratulation!

„SNAPE! Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit! Tritt vor!"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen zuckte Severus zusammen und schritt dann langsam in Richtung Voldemort. Der Tränkemeister fiel vor seinem Herrn auf die Knie und küsste den Saum seiner Robe.

„Also?" Die Ungeduld war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Da mir eine wichtige Zutat um einiges später geliefert wurde, ist der Trank leider erst morgen bereit." Ganz bewusst vermied es Snape, dem dunklen Lord direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Zu wütend war er über sich selbst.

Lord Voldemort erhob sich und gab Snape einen kräftigen Tritt.

Severus erhob sich langsam und fiel dann wieder demutsvoll auf die Knie.

„Du hast mich jetzt lange genug an der Nase herum geführt! Dafür wirst du eine Lektion bekommen. Und wenn der Trank morgen nicht bereitsteht, wirst du tot sein! Crabbe, Malfoy, bestraft meinen unfähigen Todesser. Und zwar so, dass er nicht vergisst, wie er seinem Herrn angemessen zu dienen hat!"

Einige Crucios später lag Severus Snape zusammengekrümmt in der Mitte der Ruine. Nur allein Lucius Malfoy war noch da. Er flößte Severus seinen Stärkungstrank ein und half ihm auf die Beine. Diesen Trank hatte er bei den Treffen immer bei sich. Sicher war sicher! Man konnte nie wissen, wie dieser Irre gelaunt war.

Gemeinsam apparierten sie außerhalb des verbotenen Waldes. Snape stöhnte durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

„Bei Merlin! Es tut mir so leid Severus! Aber ich musste es tun!" Lucius war ehrlich besorgt um seinen Freund.

„Ich weiß Lucius", krächzte Snape und versuchte sich richtig hinzustellen. „Hilfst Du mir noch bis zum Haupttor? Ich schätze, ich schaffe es dann allein bis zu meinen Räumen."

Schon lange, nachdem Malfoy gegangen war, schleppte Snape sich immer noch durch die Gänge. Er kam nur mühsam voran.

Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann habe ich es geschafft, war das letzte, was Severus noch dachte, bevor er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Soweit Sirius sich noch erinnern konnte, musste der Vielsaft-Trank erst erhitzt werden, bevor die menschliche Substanz beigegeben werden konnte.

Nachdem er das Zeug anschließend runtergeschluckt hatte, wurde ihm speiübel. Schnell rannte er ins Badezimmer, wobei er sich sehr anstrengen musste, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Wie er so über dem Waschbecken hing, schaute er in den Spiegel. Er stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus.

Remus!

Es hatte geklappt. Er sah aus wie Remus! Das war der pure Wahnsinn!

„Hallo Remus alter Freund!", sagte er lachend zu seinem Spiegelbild. Vor Erstaunen vergaß er den Mund zu schließen. Er klang ja sogar wie Remus! Das war es also, was Snape mit Fertigstellen gemeint hatte. Dieser verdammte Slytherin hatte doch tatsächlich den Trank soweit verbessert, dass sich auch die Stimme änderte. Genial! Das musste selbst er zugeben.

Noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen klopfte er an Snapes Tür.

Nichts! Sirius klopfte noch einmal, diesmal etwas kräftiger. Wieder nichts.

Jetzt sag bloß, dieser Mistkerl ist gar nicht da, und es war alles umsonst. Morgen oder übermorgen kommt Remus schon wieder und dann kann ich die Sache gleich vergessen!

Er zuckte zusammen, als er ein Stöhnen vernahm, das von weiter unten im Gang zu kommen schien. Vorsichtig schlich er näher an das leise Wimmern heran. Er sah, wie eine Gestalt versuchte, vom Boden aufzustehen, es aber nicht schaffte. Jetzt erkannte er sie.

„Snape!" Halt! Er musste versuchen, auch die Wortwahl von Remus zu übernehmen. Würde sicher nicht einfach werden!

„Severus! Was ist passiert?"

„Remus? Was..." Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen und diesmal griff ihm Sirius unter die Arme. Vor der Tür angekommen, gelang es Severus nur mit Mühe das Passwort zu murmeln. Gemeinsam schafften sie es dann mehr schlecht als recht in Snapes Räume. Langsam ließ Black den Slytherin in einen Sessel gleiten und schloss die Tür.

Da saß er nun. Noch in seiner Todesserrobe, blutend aus Nase und Mund, halb besinnungslos. Na klasse! Wieso musste bei ihm immer alles schief gehen? So hatte Sirius sich das nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt!

Langsam kam Snape wieder zu sich. Stöhnend setzte er sich in dem Sessel auf und wischte sich über die Nase.

„Accio grüne Flasche!" flüsterte er in Richtung Regal. Sofort schwebte eine kleine grüne Flasche auf ihn zu, deren Inhalt er nur mit Mühe trank. Kurz danach ging es ihm sichtlich besser.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Severus, dass er nicht alleine im Zimmer war.

„Remus? Was machst Du denn hier? Ich dachte, Du wolltest zu einem Seminar?"

„Stell Dir vor, Albus hat sich um einen Tag vertan. Das Seminar findet erst morgen statt."

Sirius fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut. Irgendwie auch kein Wunder. So ganz war es ja auch nicht seine Haut.

Snape verzog das Gesicht. Erst vergaß Albus, Remus über das Seminar zu informieren, dann vergaß er selbst den Vielsaft-Trank mitzunehmen und dann vertat Albus sich um einen Tag bei dem Termin. Heute war mit Sicherheit Welt-Alzheimer-Tag und sie hatten nur vergessen, es ihm zu sagen!

Wenn er nicht so wütend wäre, hätte er darüber lachen können. Er stemmte sich aus seinem Sessel und riss sich die Todesser-Robe vom Leib.

„Was hast du vor?" Sirius stand ebenfalls auf und blickte Snape fragend an.

„Duschen, was sonst?"

„Wie geht es dir jetzt?" Oh ja...das war die dämlichste Frage des Jahrhunderts. Nur weiter so, Sirius!

„DU WILLST WISSEN WIE ES MIR GEHT?", schrie er seine Antwort heraus, „ICH SAGE DIR, WIE ES MIR GEHT! ICH BIN ES LEID! JEDEN VERDAMMTEN TAG BIN ICH DIESEM PSYCHOPATHEN AUSGELIEFERT, DER NICHTS BESSERES ZU TUN HAT, ALS AN MIR SEINE FLÜCHE AUSZUPROBIEREN!"

Mit Tränen in den Augen sank Severus langsam auf die Knie.

„Ich kann einfach nicht mehr, Remus."

Seine Stimme war jetzt kaum noch zu hören. Plötzlich fuhr ein starkes Zittern durch Snapes Körper. Er wand sich am Boden und schien starke Schmerzen zu haben. Sirius hatte davon schon zu seiner Schulzeit gelesen. Es kam von einer Überdosierung des Cruciatus-Fluches.

Auch das noch! Was mache ich jetzt? Er kniete sich neben ihn und hielt einfach seine Schultern fest. Etwas anderes fiel ihm im Moment nicht ein. Soviel er noch wusste, konnte er auch nicht mehr tun.

Eine, wie es Sirius schien, Ewigkeit später ließ das Zittern langsam nach. Als Severus´ Atmung sich langsam wieder normalisiert hatte, schaute er zu Remus auf. Die Wangen nass von seinen Tränen und die Augen leicht blutunterlaufen.

Sirius zuckte bei diesem Anblick erschrocken zusammen. In seinen Augen schien soviel Leid und Schmerz gefangen zu sein. Er konnte diesen Blick nur schwer ertragen und zwang sich, nicht wegzusehen.

„Hilfst du mir ins Bett, Remus?" Wieder nur ein Flüstern.

„Bleib liegen, Severus! Ich lasse Dich schweben." Sirius stand schnell auf und war irgendwie froh, etwas Abstand zwischen ihm und sich zu bekommen. Er öffnete die Schlafzimmertür und sprach den Mobilcorpus über Severus´ geschundenen Körper.

Sachte ließ er ihn auf das große Bett schweben.

Das Stöhnen, dass dabei ab und zu über Snapes Lippen kam verstärkte sich noch, als er ihm Robe, Hemd und Hose auszog. Überall waren blaue Flecke zu sehen. Was hatte Snape gesagt? Jeden Tag? Wie konnte man so was aushalten?

Schön, er selbst war 12 Jahre in Askaban gewesen. Aber ohne Folter, und die Dementoren wurden auch nicht oft in seinen Trakt gelassen.

Sirius musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er langsam verstand, warum Snape meistens so mies drauf war. Und so, wie er sich damals in der Schule verhalten hatte, war sein Zuhause bestimmt auch nicht das Gelbe vom Ei gewesen.

Jetzt war es soweit! Er hatte Mitleid mit Snape! Nein...viel schlimmer...er begann zu Verstehen! Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass Severus Remus hatte, und umgekehrt.

Remus´ Leben war ja auch nicht gerade als normal zu bezeichnen. Auch er hatte viel Leid hinter sich, wie vor sich. Sie könnten sich gegenseitig stützen.

Aber ihn dabei gefälligst heraus lassen! Sirius würde sein Experiment hier und jetzt abbrechen. Genug war genug! Und er hatte genug gesehen. Er deckte Snape schnell zu und wollte sich gerade aus dem Zimmer schleichen.

„Remus? Musst du schon gehen?"

„Du solltest jetzt schlafen, Severus. Morgen wird es Dir schon besser gehen!" Sirius räusperte sich verlegen.

„Bitte...Remus...Komm zu mir und halt mich fest! Lass mich nicht allein..." Snapes dunkle Augen schienen ihn regelrecht anzuflehen.

Oh Mann, in was hatte er sich da bloß wieder reingeritten? Wenn er jetzt ging, würde Snape mit Sicherheit Remus in den nächsten Tagen darauf ansprechen...und Remus würde ihm anschließend im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.

Wenn er blieb, würde Snape ihn anfassen, oder vielleicht noch schlimmeres. In diesem Moment fing wieder dieses unkontrollierte Zittern bei dem Slytherin an. Er zog sich auf der Matratze zu einer Kugel zusammen und wimmerte leise.

„Bei Merlin!" seufzte Sirius, zog sich bis auf T-Shirt und Unterhose aus und legte sich zu Snape unter die Bettdecke. Fast gleichzeitig robbte Severus zu ihm herüber und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

Der Gryffindor hielt die Luft an. Hilfe!...Hilfe!

Zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkte er, wie Severus ruhiger wurde und dabei war einzuschlafen. Langsam wagte Sirius es, wieder auszuatmen. Auch er fühlte sich ein wenig schläfrig.

Jetzt bloß nicht einschlafen! Wieder fing Snape an zu zittern, aber diesmal nur leicht. Er wachte davon auch nicht auf, sondern kuschelte sich nur noch ein wenig zurecht.

Er riecht gut, dachte Black noch, kurz bevor er einschlief, irgendwie nach...Kräutern.

Es war kurz nach 2 Uhr morgens, als Sirius wie von der Tarantel gestochen hochfuhr.

„Au!", kam es von der Seite. „Meinst du nicht, ich hätte heute schon genug Schmerzen gehabt?"

„Sna...äh...Severus? Bin ich eingeschlafen?" Nervös schaute er auf seine Hände und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Himmel sei Dank...er war noch Remus.

„Immer mit der Ruhe Remus. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Severus schaute seinem Liebsten tief in die Augen.

Sirius hielt schon wieder die Luft an. Diese Lippen kamen den seinen immer näher!

Oh bitte...ich will jetzt sofort aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen!...Bitte!

Severus Kuss war mehr als leidenschaftlich. Mit seiner Zunge stupste er an Remus Lippen, bis diese sich endlich öffneten. Ihre Zungen spielten zärtlich miteinander, bis der Slytherin den Kuss nach einer halben Ewigkeit schließlich beendete.

„Ich danke Dir, dass Du bei mir geblieben bist, Remus." Wieder schienen ihn Severus´ dunkle Augen förmlich aufzusaugen. Black war noch viel zu geschockt, um Snape zu antworten.

Woher konnte dieser Bastard nur so gut küssen?...wieso schmeckte er so gut?...und warum, zur Hölle, hatte es ihm gefallen? 12 Jahre Sexentzug, dass musste es sein! Handarbeit zählte nicht.

Über seiner ganzen Grübelei hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, wie Severus sich schon wieder in seine Halsbeuge gekuschelt hatte.

„Ich liebe Dich.", hörte er ihn noch leise sagen.

Sirius schluckte. Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis er sicher war, dass Snape wieder eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig wand er sich aus der Umarmung und zog sich leise an.

Er schrieb am Wohnzimmerschreibtisch noch schnell eine Nachricht. Er hoffte, dass es ihm bald wieder besser ging und er ebenso hoffte, dass das Seminar nun auch tatsächlich heute stattfand.

So schnell er konnte, flüchtete er fast in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf einen Sessel sinken. Er dachte an sein eigenes Spiegelbild und verwandelte sich augenblicklich zurück. Langsam erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und ging an die kleine Glasvitrine. Er goss sich ein großes Glas Scotch aus und nahm einen tiefen Zug.

Der Tag danach begann für Sirius Black fast so, wie er aufgehört hatte. Er war in dem Sessel eingeschlafen. Das leere Glas hatte er noch in der Hand. Schon als er die Augen aufschlug, dachte er an die Szenen vom gestrigen Abend. Ein gebrochener Snape weinend vor seinen Füßen und wenig später dicht an ihn gekuschelt im Bett. Merlin!

Auch wenn es Ärger geben würde...er musste aus diesem Zimmer raus! Er brauchte unbedingt frische Luft!

Severus Snape wachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen auf. Auch eine Nachwirkung dieses verdammten Cruciatus. Leise fluchend ging er ins Arbeitszimmer und holte sich eine Phiole seines Schmerztrankes aus dem Vorratsschrank. Als die Wirkung langsam einsetzte, schlurfte er in Richtung Badezimmer. Nach einer heißen Dusche fühlte er sich schon viel besser. Frühstück würde er heute morgen vergessen können, aber für einen starken Kaffee war noch Zeit.

Er dachte an die letzte Nacht zurück. Jetzt war es ihm fast peinlich, dass er geweint hatte, aber es war einfach über ihn gekommen.

Eigentlich hasste er Selbstmitleid, aber er war wirklich am Ende gewesen. Und es hatte ihm gut getan, Remus in diesem Moment bei sich zu haben. Ohne ihn hätte er nach diesen Todessertreffen sicher schon längst seinem jämmerlichen Dasein ein Ende bereitet.

Severus war heilfroh, dass er noch rechtzeitig erwacht war. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn er zu spät zum Unterricht kam.

War der dämliche Rabe doch zu was zu gebrauchen. Sein idiotisches „Max"–gerufe konnte wahrscheinlich Tote aufwecken.

Einen Kaffee später machte er sich auf den Weg in den Unterricht. Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor und Slytherin. War das Leben nicht schön?

Am späten Nachmittag kehrte Sirius ungesehen in seine Unterkunft zurück. Er war ziellos durch den verbotenen Wald gewandert und hatte dabei Hagrid getroffen. Sie waren noch ein bisschen weitergelaufen und später hatten sie zusammen Kaffee getrunken und Plätzchen gegessen.

Hagrid nannte sie jedenfalls Plätzchen. Er würde sie Steine nennen. Nun ja...wenigstens verging die Zeit hier schneller, als allein in seinen Räumen. Als die Dämmerung langsam einsetzte, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg.

Er würde es vielleicht bereuen, aber er wollte Snape heute unbedingt noch sehen. Ob er was gemerkt hatte? Und ein kleines bisschen, gestand er sich selbst ein, wollte er auch wissen, wie es ihm ging.

Der Tränkemeister hatte alle Zutaten für den Wolfsbanntrank zusammengesucht und auf seiner Arbeitsfläche verteilt. Bald war Vollmond und es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er anfing zu brauen.

Gerade als er dabei war das Wasser aufzusetzen, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!" Er schürte das Feuer unter dem Kessel und achtete nicht auf seinen Besucher, der soeben das Arbeitszimmer betrat.

„´n Abend Snape." Sirius Black blieb im Türrahmen stehen und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Was willst Du? Ich habe zu tun, wie Du siehst!" Mit größter Sorgfalt begann er die Zutaten klein zu schneiden.

Black sah fasziniert zu. Snape hantierte äußerst geschickt mit dem Messer. Einige fertig geschnittenen Zutaten kamen in eine schwarze Schüssel, einige in ein weiße und manche tat er direkt in den Kessel. Zwischendurch rührte er das Gemisch immer wieder exakt im Uhrzeigersinn um.

„Black! Ich habe Dich was gefragt!" Severus sah ihn an.

„Oh...ich...wollte eigentlich nur schauen, ob Remus schon da ist." Wie oft hatte Snape ihn eigentlich schon gerufen? Peinlich! Einfach nur peinlich!

Ihre Augen trafen sich zu einem kurzen Blick. Sirius spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Verdammt, muss das jetzt sein?

In diesem Moment klopfte jemand an die Tür. Wer immer das war...Sirius würde ihm die Füße küssen!

Der Slytherin blickte genervt zur Decke. Langsam ging es hier zu wie in der Eulerei.

„Herein!"

„Wieder da!" Remus Lupin grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und klopfte sich den Schnee von der Hose. Severus schaute abwechselnd zu Remus und zu der Pfütze, die sich unter ihm gebildet hatte. „Konntest Du das nicht draußen machen?"

„Stellt euch vor, wir haben die Kutsche verpasst. Sonst wäre ich schon viel früher hier gewesen", ignorierte Remus die letzte Frage.

„Ihr zwei hockt ja schon wieder zusammen. Wer hätte das gedacht?" Der Werwolf grinste.

„Wir h o c k e n nicht zusammen! Ich war gerade dabei ihn wieder raus zu schmeißen."

Irritiert schaute Sirius abwechselnd zu Remus und Severus.

Wenn das jetzt rauskommt, versinke ich augenblicklich vor Scham im Boden! Wo sind die Dementoren, wenn man sie mal braucht?

„Sirius?" Lupin ging auf seinen Freund zu und berührte ihn an der Schulter.

„So hat er eben auch reagiert. Ist das so bei euch Gryffindors? Muss euer Gehirn, wenn denn vorhanden, erst ein paar Stunden vorheizen, bis der Satz richtig formuliert werden kann?"

„Du arroganter Mistkerl!" Sirius merkte, wie angespannt er war. Er wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn sie es raus bekamen. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja auch Glück. Träum weiter, Sirius!

„Ah, er ist wieder da!" bemerkte Remus trocken.

„Vorgeheizt!" murmelte Severus nur und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Kessel.

„Entschuldige mich, Remus, ich...ich muss mal eben auf die Toilette." Bravo!...Vielleicht hatte Snape doch recht, mit dem vorheizen.

„Aber das kannst du doch auch hier."

„Nein! Kann er nicht!", kam es aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

„Severus, stell Dich nicht so...", aber in diesem Moment knallte die Tür auch schon wieder zu und Sirius war verschwunden.

„Sag mal, was war hier eigentlich los?"

„Was fragst du mich? Er kam hier rein, starrte abwechselnd den Kessel und mich an und brachte kein Wort heraus." Severus gab die restlichen Zutaten in den Trank und begann sogleich wieder zu rühren.

„Hmmh. Irgendwas stimmt aber da nicht."

„Wie war eigentlich Dein Seminar? War es denn nun auch an dem Tag?"

„Sicher! Und es war todlangweilig. Nichts, was ich nicht schon gehört oder gesehen hätte."

Remus setzte sich in einen Sessel. Severus war auch soweit fertig. Der Trank musste nur noch 2 Stunden auf kleiner Flamme köcheln.

Er leistete Remus Gesellschaft und setzte sich auf die Couch. Ihm taten immer noch alle Knochen weh und dementsprechend verzog er jetzt auch das Gesicht.

„Was hast Du?" Remus schaute seinen Partner besorgt an.

„Komische Frage! Ich habe zwar schon viele Cruciatus-Flüche abbekommen, aber so leicht stecke selbst ich die nicht weg."

Als Remus nicht antwortete, fügte Severus noch hinzu: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich gestern angeschrieen habe, ich schätze, ich war nicht ganz bei mir."

Die Gedanken des Werwolfs überschlugen sich. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was hier vor sich ging, aber Sirius musste irgendwas damit zu tun haben. So, wie er sich eben benommen hatte!

Also spielte er erst mal mit, obwohl er sich Sorgen um Severus machte. Was hatten die verdammten Todesser wieder mit ihm angestellt?

Er würde sich vorsichtig herantasten müssen.

„Mach Dir darüber mal keine Gedanken, Severus. Ich hoffe, es geht Dir wieder etwas besser."

Lupin war aufgestanden und hatte sich neben Snape auf die Couch gesetzt. Er zog ihn in eine lange Umarmung. „Ich bin froh, wieder hier zu sein!"

Severus lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Wann bin ich eigentlich gestern gegangen", fuhr Remus fort, „ich habe gar nicht auf die Uhr gesehen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Du musst irgendwann, als ich noch lag, gegangen sein."

Als ich noch lag? Jetzt wurde es aber höchste Zeit, dass er Sirius mal einen kleinen Besuch abstattete.

Severus stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich muss Deinen Trank noch mal umrühren!"

„Und ich gehe mal eben zu Sirius. Bin gleich wieder da!"

„Verstehe einer diese Gryffindors!" hörte er noch im Rausgehen.

Nachdenklich ging Remus zu Sirius´ Unterkunft und klopfte 2 mal an die Tür. Diese wurde unmittelbar danach geöffnet. Fast so, als würde er schon erwartet.

Das war ja interessant!

Sirius schien ziemlich blass und sagte erst mal gar nichts. Das allein war schon sehr ungewöhnlich.

„Also," begann Remus „dann fang mal an. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht und ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Du etwas damit zu tun hast!"

Sirius wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, irgendetwas zu leugnen.

Er erzählte davon, wie er sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte. Dass er sich hätte vergewissern wollen, dass Snape nicht nur mit ihm spielte. Und das er eingesehen hätte, was für eine blöde Idee das doch gewesen wäre.

„Aber irgendwie lief das alles nicht so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte" endete Sirius schließlich und ließ sich seufzend auf die Couch fallen.

Lupin hatte dem Ganzen schweigend zugehört. Wie kam Sirius nur immer auf so haarsträubende Ideen? Aber so war er. Erst handeln, dann denken!

„Hast Du mit ihm geschlafen?" fragte Remus ernst.

„Bist du verrückt? Ich wollte gar nicht mit ihm ins Bett. Aber er hatte starke Schmerzen und bekam ständig diese Zitteranfälle. Er bat mich, ihn festzuhalten. Na ja...und das tat ich. Er tat mir leid. Dann ist er auch direkt eingeschlafen. Danach bin ich gegangen." Sirius schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass Snape Dir nichts böses will, und dass er Dich...liebt."

Remus war aufgestanden und begann damit, im Zimmer auf und ab zugehen.

„Ich nehme Dir wirklich übel, was Du da getan hast, Sirius, und ich muss Dir sagen, dass ich sehr enttäuscht bin."

Der Animagus schien auf der Couch immer kleiner zu werden.

„Ich bin mittlerweile alt genug, um selbst zu entscheiden, mit wem ich zusammen sein will. Es war sicher sehr ehrenvoll von Dir, mich beschützen zu wollen, aber auch mit Enttäuschungen habe ich gelernt umzugehen. Ich möchte, dass das hier unter uns bleibt. Wenn Severus das herausbekommt, würdest du dir wünschen wieder in Askaban zu sein, glaub mir das!"

„Verzeihst du mir?" Sirius schien es ehrlich leid zu tun.

Der Werwolf blickte seinen alten Schulfreund ernst an, lächelte aber nach einer Weile.

„Du weist, dass ich Dir nicht lange böse sein kann, Tatze! Versprich mir aber, das nächste Mal erst zu denken!"

Black stand auf und stellte sich vor Remus. „Versprochen!...und...Danke!"

Der Lehrer atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich muss jetzt rüber, den Trank einnehmen. Und sag bescheid, wenn du vorhast das Schloss in die Luft zu jagen. Ich würde vorher gerne abreisen!"

Nachdem Lupin gegangen war, ließ sich Sirius wieder erschöpft auf die Couch fallen. Sein Freund hatte ihm ganz schön den Kopf gewaschen. Dabei hatte er es doch nur gut gemeint! Na ja, ein bisschen Spaß sollte es auch machen. Hatte es aber leider nicht. Am besten würde er heute früh schlafen gehen, da könnte er nicht so viel falsch machen.

Remus Lupin klopfte kurz bei Severus an und trat dann gleich ein. Ihm sprang direkt ein Zettel ins Auge, der auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag.

Todessertreffen!

Verdammt! Hoffentlich kam er in einem Stück wieder!

Schon 1 Stunde später kam der Slytherin wieder zurück und...er lachte! Remus wischte sich kurz über die Augen. Nur um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht träumte. Er hatte es sich mit einem Buch auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Vielleicht war er ja eingeschlafen. Nein, er hatte nicht geträumt. Severus lachte wirklich!

„Stehst Du unter Drogen? Sag schon! Was ist los?" Schnell war Lupin bei Severus und fasste ihn an den Händen.

„Das war wirklich zu komisch! Sogar der dunkle Lord hat gelacht...was sich, ehrlich gesagt, total bescheuert angehört hat!"

„Komm auf den Punkt, Severus!" Remus war schon dabei den Zauberstab zu ziehen. DAS war doch nicht Severus!

„Ich musste dem dunklen Lord gestern den Vielsaft-Trank extra noch vorbei bringen. Heute Abend kamen dann die Todesser von ihrer Mission zurück. Und gerade, als sie Bericht erstatten wollten, fielen ihnen sämtliche Haare aus! Crabbe, Goyle und McDougel mit Glatze. Ein Bild für die Götter! Ganz zu schweigen von ihren dämlichen Gesichtern!"

„Was...aber wieso?" Remus war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er auch lachen sollte.

„Anscheinend hatte ich doch noch eine Winzigkeit bei dem Vielsaft-Trank vergessen. Ich glaube, ich sollte ihn doch noch mal überarbeiten!" Er grinste gehässig. „Aber vielleicht lasse ich es auch!"

Der Schrei, den Sirius Black am nächsten Morgen ausstieß, war noch in ganz Hogwarts zu hören!

„Was war das?" Severus setzte sich mit einem Ruck im Bett auf.

„Ich schätze, da ist jemand mit seiner Frisur unzufrieden!"

„Hmmh?", murmelte Severus verschlafen.

„Nichts! Schlaf weiter, es ist noch früh."

Remus Lupin kuschelte sich genüsslich an seinen Liebsten und schlief grinsend wieder ein.

ENDE


End file.
